mufandomcom-20200214-history
A Business Meeting
Workshop Area (CEC Complex: Corellia) Where the actual work gets done in the complex, this is a network of laboratories and workshops, with security, scientists and engineers swarming all over the area, it is a chaotic place. This is where much of CECs research, design, and testing is done, and an area catering to almost any system on a ship can be found here. A semi-circular, open-sided platform lifts personnel, and materials upwards, to the complex landing pad, and prototype hangar. Loren turns back to his work for the moment as Konnar turns away to see to other matters. He begins to complete test on several possible components. A tall man in a suit with graying hair can be seen making his way toward the doorway from Loren's location at a workstation. He walks with a brisk pace, as if trying to get to the door before whatever hidden deadline he's racing hits. Into the Workstation steps an armored ESPO, unarmed at the bequest of CEC Security, but still in armor. He motions, and a fancily uniformed man enters. He crosses his arms, standing rigid with military discipline as the other half of his escort, a second ESPO, moves in to flank him. Gazing across the room, his eyes lock onto the tall man leaving the workstation, waiting for him to introduce himself before speaking. Continuing to work Loren makes progress on the assignment in front of him. Still he manages to keep an eye on what is going on around him. He spots the approaching figures, guard and Military leader type by the look of it, but he says nothing. He observes and keeps quiet as is his station at the moment. "Greetings," the tall man says, straightening his suit as he approaches the trio of uniformed men, "My name is Jacen Konnar. Welcome to our research and development complex. I trust the ride was... smooth?" Derstavvi nods, "Yes, Mister Konnar. I found it agreeable." He holds out a hand for the CEO to shake. "I trust that you know who I am, but I will introduce myself anyway. I am Admiral Ogun Derstavvi, of the Corporate Sector Authority." He pauses a moment, and offers Jacen a cool smile. "I trust you are curious about my being here, if you don't already know." "I must admit that the question of why was not addressed in the memo I received, no," Konnar says, leaning forward to shake the admiral's hand. "But I'm sure you'll let me know soon enough." Keeping out of the way, and out of the conversation, Loren moves workstations to begin a new round of testing. It happens to put him closer to the speaking gentlemen. He listens but shows little interest at this time. Derstavvi's smile broadens ever so slightly. "Well, it's simple, Mister Konnar. I, and thus the CSA, am interested in this new civilian-model fighter of yours." He looks around the workshop. "Now, I understand that it /is/ to be civilian, but that isn't that relevant in my mind. If it is worth its construction, it should perform in a military environment. That being said, it is also plausible for you to have an up gunned model for the CSA - we're willing to pay for a good fighter." He pauses a moment, before continuing. "I assume that you have some preliminary ideas for it? It is possible that we could subsidize its development if I like what I see." Loren checks the plans in front of him and reviews the variances allowed on the products he is checking. He begins the process of going through them one by one checking each in its turn as he listens to the conversation nearby. Loren rejects a couple of items setting them to one side; a note attached to each one for the quality control people to pick over. The work is tedious but necessary for everything to work right and Loren pays the proper scrutiny to what he is doing. Konnar pauses, facial expression betraying the cogs wheeling in his head. "Up gunned, you say?" he asks. "We'll see what we can do. Let's see, now..." he says, turning to the workshop. Spotting Loren, he says, turning his head toward Derstavvi, "Come with me - this engineer will show you what we've got so far." Derstavvi nods to Jacen. "Aye aye, thank you." He motions for his two bodyguards to follow. "I like honesty, Mister Konnar. Will it be worth my while investing in this project of yours?" Setting his work carefully aside, as not to mix the parts already cleared, Loren looks up at the men as they arrive. He rises from his seat and smiles giving a friendly nod to both. He ignores the guards as they stand nearby concentrating on Mr. Konnar and his guest. "Hello Mr. Konnar." he says to his boss. He turns to the other man in the uniform. He recognizes the uniform and smiles. "Good morning Admiral." he waits to see what will be asked of him. "It'll get closer than any civilian fighter has before to the threshold of being classified military. An up gunned version would be quite past that mark - though I'm sure you could procure the proper paperwork," Konnar says, before introducing Loren. "Admiral Derstavvi, Loren Watts. He's working on selecting just the right components for our project." Derstavvi nods to Loren. "Mister Watts, please, tell me all about this new fighter of yours. And any design specs you have - do not worry, this isn't some form of industrial espionage, that is below me." Before waiting for an answer, he turns to Jacen. "And, Mister Konnar, it was a pity to hear about Incom. However, if you do work with the CSA, there will be no risk of that happening." Reaching back to the table Loren picks up the plans on he table. He holds these in such a way that the Admiral can see them well. "It is a pleasure to meet you Admiral Derstavvi. Basically we are still deep in the development phase. It has been suggested we use a swept winged airframe, this allows for atmospheric maneuverability. I have suggested we go with a modular design sequence to allow for quicker repair or replacement of parts. The modular design will also allow us to upgrade by inserting a properly made upgrade module." he pauses a moment and smiles slightly. "If the military should be interested then military spec modules might be designed and placed in easily enough. It would also let the ship be outfitted for a variety of task if proper care is taken in design." Konnar manages to keep his face stony, but a bead of sweat drips down his forehead. "A... a pity about Incom, yes." He manages a weak smile, and says, "I guess I won't be inviting the CEO to any more parties, eh?" "At least not until the Imperials release him from custody," the Admiral answers wryly, again focusing his attention on Loren. "Very, very intriguing Mister Watts. Modular means easier repair and less technicians, but also can be more expensive buying all the parts, and relying on quality. Also, we don't always have the hangar time to change before battle, but that isn't relevant." Derstavvi bites his lower lip, looking the plans over. "Now, how will it compare with other vessels, um, such as the TIE Fighter, that Incom fighter, the T-65 was it?, Z-95, R-41, even what you may have on our IRDs? I'm especially interested in the balance between armament, protection, maneuverability, acceleration, and maximum velocity." Loren watches the two for a moment and waits for a chance to continue with his description of the craft as he understands it. "The ship will be designed with two permanent sequential firing front arc plasma cannons. Just below military grade in power and range." He pauses to point out several points on the ships hull. "Theses are to be planned hard points where other systems can be hung. Either weapons or sensor arrays as the mission would call for. You can mix and match for a particular job or keep a standard array on standby." He pauses to consider the last question with a slight smile. "Sir, the modular design would be complete. Leaving universal mounts for engines and star drives. This would allow for upgrade in those departments if it should be needed but as for now." he sighs lightly. "It is being built to be the closest thing to military on the civilian market. This means that off the line it will not be a match for the Twin Engine Ion craft or Incom military craft. The Z-95 and R-41 will be outclassed. It is the upgradeable systems that make the difference. It conceivably be put into military service with little more R&D." Xalzen steps into the Workshop area from the Main Hall, clad in his signature purple Engineering suit with matching dress jacket. Seeing the meeting already under way, he quickly makes his way to the group, glancing around, "Sorry I'm late", he says as he lays his briefcase down atop one of the workbenches. Jacen Konnar stands near Loren and three brown-uniformed men near Loren's workstation. He remains silent, nodding assent at Loren's comments. "This is Admiral Derstavvi of the Corporate Sector Authority," he says, turning toward Xalzen and gesturing to the most unique of the browncoats. "He's here to hear about our new fighter's design," he says. One of Derstavvi's two ESPO guards gives Xalzen a quick look over while the admiral continues to question Loren. "Well, Mister Watts, let's discuss some hypotheticals. Let's assume that we can upgrade those plasma cannons to military quality, upgrade the powerplant to top of the line military grade, or maybe just a notch below, and the engines of similar quality." He turns his gaze from the specs to the engineer. "Seeing as it is modular, that doesn't seem to be a big issue now, does it? How would it compare then?" He doesn't stop there. "Also, you neglected armor and shields. How much punishment will it be able to take?" Xalzen nods slightly to Jacen, before turning towards Derstavvi, nodding to him as well, as he reaches over and unlocks his briefcase. Turning away from the others, he looks in his briefcase, and pulls out a datapad. After paging thru a few screens, he nods and closes his briefcase, "Armor is fairly simple to take care of with all of the composites that are available. All we have to do is evaluate the different alloys and determine which ones are most resistant to laser fire, weight to performance ratio, and cost." Looking up from the plans at the approach of new arrival Loren nods to Xalzen. "Good to see. I was just trying to explain some of the ideas we had to the Admiral." he looks back at the plans a moment and back to Jacen and the Admiral. "Versatility could be a big key. One fighter for a variety of jobs. Efficiency of design and use, but you can only do so much with one ship type. We're trying to expand that field of practicality." Loren considers the question. It seems he is really getting immersed in the conversation. "IF, and that is a big if, we were to upgrade to military specs it could be one of the best flying. Increasing the power and engines would put it in good running with the other craft about. Heavier weapons will certainly give it more teeth. As for the hull armor, that will depend on the alloys used and the weight considerations. Military grade armors will help greatly. The shields will depend on the system finally used and the power available to run it, power is the key there sir. The variables are just a bit muck to pin it down now sir." Jacen backpedals once, watching the conversation in silence. He hooks his thumbs into his jacket pockets, allowing the admiral to ask questions and the engineers to answer them. Derstavvi nods approvingly, turning to Jacen. "Well, Mister Konnar, you have a good team here. They seem competent enough. Congratulations, you're on the CSA payroll for the time being." He turns back to Xalzen and Loren. "I want a complete design proposal in two weeks, both military and civilian models. The civilian model better beat the R-41 and Z-95 as advertised. I want the military version to be a match for a TIE Interceptor or T-65, if not one-on-one, then two-on-one for sure. Expect some ideas for modification from my staff after your proposal. Also, give me some preliminary options for the modules." He takes a step back. "Anything else I should know?" Xalzen looks over at Loren, as he taps on his datapad a few more times, scrolling thru windows, until he apparently finally finds what he's looking for and stops. "I'm not sure if making the ship military grade is a very wise idea, especially in light of the recent news article about the Imperial raid on InCom headquarters." Xalzen says quietly. Loren listens to the Admirals words and nods at the appropriate places. "Thank you Admiral." He watches the CEO and Xalzen for a moment and begins to fade into the background a bit not wanting to out step himself. He listens to the others and keeps quiet while the Admiral hears from the design department. Jacen coughs, and says, "Well, come talk to me about that, ah... later," throwing a small glare toward Xalzen. Putting on a grin, he turns toward Derstavvi's back, and says, "Admiral, I'd like to thank you for your support. I'm fairly confident that in two weeks, we'll be able to show you something more tangible." Derstavvi smirks lightly at Xalzen's comment, but says nothing. He turns around and inclines his head to Jacen. "Yes, Mister Konnar, I don't doubt that you will. I ought not keep you any longer, and I thank you for finding the time for me." He motions for his guards to follow. "Oh, and I don't know if this will help, but the ships will be to operate in standard procedure. Pairs, flights of two pairs, and squadrons of three flights. Initially, their platform will be Victory-class Star Destroyers. I trust you will have no problem finding information, but if you require anything all, contact my office." Loren continues to hang back and listen to the conversation. He has had his time to propose ideas and explain the concept but isn't sure of the sideline tension he is catching. He stands respectfully but relaxed as the Admiral prepares to leave. Xalzen nods slightly to Derstavvi, before turning to look at Loren and Jacen for a second. After evaluating the pair, he goes back to scrolling thru his datapad, pausing every few seconds to evaluate a screen more thoroughly. "We will do so. Allow me to walk you to the door?" Konnar asks nicely, raising a pleasant brow to the brown-coated admiral. "Of course," Derstavvi answers smoothly, his guards flanking Jacen. "I am certainly glad that we able to come to a reasonable arrangement. I was afraid this might turn into another false promise, despite CEC's reputation." Loren watches the departing figures for a moment then looks over to Xalen. "Well I didn't expect that." he says quietly. "It may get things moving in certain circles. What's on the agenda for today Xalzen?" he asks casually. Xalzen looks up towards Loren, "Have we come up with the targeting computer yet? I've had a few ideas on the theory to give it an edge in combat." Loren shakes his head. "No the targeting comp is still not up to par." he pauses a moment then continues. "I've been trying to get some answers out of the Airframe boys as well. It seems there is a holdup there to be seen to." Category:Reach of the Empire Logs